What would you do?
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is new to moves to mystic Falls to finish senior year with his sister Rebekah who has been there since freshman year. He meets Caroline Forbes a girl who everyone seems to hate because of a call she made to the police on a night of a party. (Dark theme- sexually & physical abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Klaus step out his car with Rebekah by his side. "Oh Nik your going to love it here" she said pulling his arm for him to follow her "I doubt it" he mumbled as she pulled him to a group of people.

"Hey Tyler" Rebekah said pulling him in for a kiss "hey...who is this?"

"Oh this is my brother, Nik. He just moved down here from London for senior year" she said towards her friends "this is Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, Damon, Matt, Tyler, and Stefan." Klaus smiled and waved "my name is Niklaus, but please call me Klaus"

"What about Nik. Can we call you Nik" Elena said with a friendly smile "no. Only my family calls me Nik" he shot back turning his back towards them. That's when he saw her. She pulled up fast on her motorcycle almost hitting 5 people but he could tell she did give a care in the world.

"Can you believe her?" Bonnie said rolling her eyes bringing Klaus's attention back to them

"I know the nerve of some people I can't believe we were ever best friends with her!" Elena responded rolling her eyes

"What? What did she do?" Klaus asked interested in the mystery girl

"Let me tell you what that bitch did" Rebekah said with anger "it was in the begging of freshman year-"

-flashback-

Caroline ran back in to the party like a mad man cry her makeup all smeared. She ran towards the phone dialing 911.

Cops were everywhere grabbing kids handcuffing them for under age drinking. Rebekah, Elena, and Bonnie sat in the back of a police car and saw Caroline run off to the end of the street away from the party and cops which she called.

-end of flashback-

"She called the police and ran who does that" Rebekah finished

"Yea now no one talks to her everyone hates her almost everyone at that party got in trouble because of that bitch" Matt spoke up with Stefan agreeing. "And she got pregnant and nobody knows the daddy because she such a whore" Jeremy added. Klaus looked at Tyler who had a wolffish grin on his face looking at This Caroline girl.

* * *

Caroline pulled up in the school with in her 2006 Honda Shadow red edition. Taking off her helmet letting her hair flow in the wind. She avoided eye contact with anyone around her.

"Hey" one girl yelled causing Caroline to look up. It was Hayley the school slut Caroline rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but two guys blocked her. She clenched her back and turn back around to face Hayley "what do you want Hayley" Caroline asked still not looking up.

"You almost hit me with you hunk of metal" Hayley screamed slapping Caroline straight in the face causing her tumble back against the two guys who shoved to the ground.

* * *

Klaus watched as the poor girl tried to avoided any eye contact. The saw the nice looking Browne haired girl walking over to her. He couldn't here what they were say but he saw the brown hair girl slap Caroline and the two guys behind her shove her to the ground. He felt anger in him and before he could stop himself he ran over grabbing one guy by the shoulder spinning him around punching him straight in the face. "NIK" Rebekah yelled, but that didn't stop him from punching the other guy. Klaus looked back at Caroline who was still on the ground. He knelt next to her and helped her up "are you okay" he asked still holding her arm.

"Yes...you didn't have to do that." She said not meeting his eyes. Who was this guy she never seen him before. "Of course I did those GUYS pushed you"

"Thank you" she said holding her hand out for him to take "I'm Caroline" he smiled taking her hand and kissing it causing her to blush "my name is Niklaus but you can call me Nik or Klaus what ever you want" he smiled with a flirty grin.

"Well Klaus...I guess I will see you around" she smiled back to her bike grabbing her bag.

* * *

Caroline smiled for the first time in months as she walked up the steps to the school only to run into Tyler's chest "hey Caroline" he said moving hair to behind her ear "you look beautiful today" he whispered. She back away only to get pulled back by the grip on her hand "Tyler please stop" she whispered back yanking her arm back "Caroline I want you to be in my life again. I don't love Rebekah."

"You lost me the night of the party if people knew the truth they wouldn't hate me" she spat out to him.

"Shut up" he yelled in her face causing her to flinch "don't act like you didn't like it"

"I didn't Tyler...you will never be in my life again or your son" and with that she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to **

**lucifers-bitch**

**Heidiionaanita**

**Sparkles12345**

* * *

Klaus walked into class following behind Rebekah. He didn't know if he should be happy or sad that his has half his classes with his sister.

"Welcome Mr. Mikaelson I am Mr. Tanner your history teacher" Klaus smiled nervously and spotted Caroline in the back of the class by herself it was like she was the flu. No one wanted to be in radius of her. "I'm guessing you would want to sit next to your sister"

"Yes. Yes he would" Rebekah answered for him. "Well to bad you Mr. Mikaelson get the unwanted privilege to sit next to Caroline" Klaus was taken back at his comment 'unwanted privilege' he really felt bad for this girl.

"Hey" Klaus said siting down next to her "hi" she replied nervously 'what has Rebekah told him about her already?'

"It's nice seeing you again" he whispered as the teacher began to talk about war world "you don't have to he nice to me I know your sister already told you things" she sad harshly but hurt at the same time.

"Yes she already did actually they all did but I don't care you seem like a nice person..." He turn in his seat to face her. Caroline looked towards him only turning her head "okay what I'm trying to say is I think it would be cool of we could be friends despite what other people say because I really don't care-"

"Don't care about what?" Mr. Tanner said stopping his class drawing eyes towards Klaus and Caroline "come on if it's so important that you will talk awhile I'm talking I must now"

Klaus turn in his seat with a small smirk on his face standing up walking in front of the class "I was saying I don't care about what other people say I want to be Caroline Forbes friend" he said proudly. Caroline felt her self get small in her desk as Rebekah stared her down. If looks could kill Rebekah would have overkilled her.

"Nik" Rebekah threaten

"Oh sister don't get your panties in a twist" he shot back. She was about to reply but the bell went off for next class.

* * *

Caroline quickly got up and walked out the class, but little did she know she had a little shadow. She walked to her motorcycle grabbing her helmet only to get spun around forcefully "Tyler what are you doing?" She tried not to scream.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to pick up a 3 year old in a motorcycle" he said with a wolffish grin

"I was going to go home Lexi needed the car so I took her bike... and what I do with MY son is none of your business"

"He is my son too" he griped her wrist tight shoving her back into the bike

"Really Tyler because you never even met him. Do you even know his name? Do you know anything about him? Or did you forget he was even brought in this world and what you did to me at the party" She shout in his face.

Tyler felt anger all around him and before he could control it he slapped her with the back of his hand "don't you dare talk to me that way!"

Caroline didn't look in his eyes she just gently pushed him away "leave me and MY son hell alone." She turn away from him but he grabbed her by her face forcing her to look at him "I don't like this new Klaus kid stay away from him. I can't have him stealing what's mine can I. " he lean forward kissing her forehead softly and with that he left her alone walking back in the school.

Caroline sat on her motorcycle holding her cheek crying Tyler was such a pig, he deserves to die for what he did, and the nerve of him to think I'm still his. Caroline turn on her motorcycle and pulled out the school driving home.

* * *

"Hey Lexi" Caroline said walking in the house giving Lexi back her keys. Lexi was the only one who knew about the truth of that dreadful night other than her and Tyler.

"Hey Care-bear" Lexi said giving Caroline the keys to her car "you okay it looks like you been crying"

Caroline paused for a moment and looked down to the ground playing with her fingers "Tyler was talking to me today" Lexi stop what she was doing and looked up with a mad/ serious face "What did he want?" She spat out griping on the counter

"He wants to be in my life again.."

"Caroline-"

"He walks around like nothing happen like he is proud of what happen. Like he is proud everyone hates me. He even threaten to hurt this new boy for being nice to me... Who does that?" Caroline cried letting herself break down in her sister's arm.

"Caroline I won't let nothing happen to you or my little prince" Lexi brush Caroline's hear back "you are so strong Caroline don't let Tyler mess with your head" Lexi cupped her face and looked in her eyes "okay."

Caroline nodded sucking back up the tears "I need to go pick him up from daycare now" Caroline said wiping her face.

* * *

"Hey Ms. Forbes" the daycare teacher said walking to her "let me get your son one second"

Caroline took her phone out and texted Lexi to meet her at the grill for dinner "MOMMY" Caroline looked up pulling her phone down. She knelt opening her arms "hey baby" she said pulling him in for a hug "I missed you much" she lifted him and grabbed her keys

"Bye Ms. Forbes" the teacher called out

"Bye" she looked down at her smiling son in her arms. He had Tyler's brown hair and her blue eyes, but mostly he looked like her which she was happy about "you hungry baby"

"Yes mommy" he laughed hugging her neck causing her to laugh "okay let's go meet aunt Lexi to go eat okay"

"Okay mommy" he replied as she buckled him up in his car seat.

* * *

**Please tell me what you kink and be nice as possible. **

**What do you think will happen or should happen tell me you thoughts please because it does matter.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to Rucky if Caroline is to weak but I think you will like this chapter very much we see a new side to Caroline when she is playing a role as a concern mother. **

**thank you for all those of you who commented now to answer so thoughts**

**Sparkles12345- Yes it would be cool if they fought, but don't worry because they will**

**Onceuponatimeships- you took the worlds out of my mouth Klaus does see and over hear something but it's not what you think it would be**

**Heidiionaanita- don't worry after this chapter klaus will be in it a lot more:)**

**now to the chapter:) **

* * *

Caroline walked in the grill and spotted a young couple with their daughter probably to same age as Isaac.

Isaac looked at the man hugging his daughter and felt his heart get lonely "Mommy" he said tugging on her arm

"Yes Isaac" Caroline said looking down at him "where's my Daddy?"

Caroline knelt next to him and cupped his face "daddy is away from our lives baby...he left but you have me and I have you that is all we need" he hugged her and pulled away pulling her arm "I see aunt Lexi" she giggle and walked as he pulled her.

Klaus watch Caroline walk in holding a little boys hand. She was so young and already playing a role as a mother it was beautiful and sad at the same time.

"Hey care" Lexi said kissing her cheek "HEY ISAAC HOW'S MY LITTLE MONSTER" she said in a baby voice tickling him.

"Stop it stop it please" Isaac begged laughing "who's your favorite person in the world" Lexi said still tickling "you are you are I give up." Lexi stop and put him down smiling "I knew it" she teased to Caroline.

"Well I'm hurt" Caroline mocked holding her chest "I'm just paying mommy you know you're my favoritest person in the world" he said hugging her.

* * *

"Look at her walking around like she is a proud mother she doesn't even know the father" Elena said rolling her eyes taking a sip of her drink looking towards her sister Katherine, and Bonnie, Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Tyler siting at the bar.

"Come on give her a break" a voice said behind them

"Oh shut up Vicki you're as much as a whore as Caroline is the only difference is you didn't get half of a party arrested, and you got an abortion" Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"Harsh" was all Vicki replied

"just because your Matt's sister doesn't mean we have to like you" Katherine threaten

"And just because your Matt's friend doesn't mean I have to like you. Caroline is a wonderful mom which something you and Elena didn't have because y'all came out as spiteful bitches" Vicki yelled.

* * *

Lexi and Caroline both looked up hearing her name. Why were they even talking about her? Some friends they were tossing her in the trash like she didn't matter. Caroline felt anger rise in her as they talked about her son.

"Caroline's son deserves better than to be stuck with the likes of her. Why does he have to pay for her mistakes of being a whore. He should be in child serves then with her." Katherine shouted.

"That's enough leave her alone" Klaus said slamming his drink down looking into Katherine fearful eyes "leave Caroline alone and get over it the party happen 3 years ago."

Caroline clenched her fist hearing those girls run their mouth "Care, don't" Lexi said holding Isaac in her lap. "I may have to deal with this every day but I will be damn if the call me a bad mother or mention my son" Caroline stood up and walked to the bar where overtones focus was on Klaus because to his out burst. Caroline turn her around grabbing Katherine by the throat slam in her against the bar surprising everybody including Klaus "you may talk about me; calling me a whore and a slut, but if you ever talk about my son again or say I'm not a good mother to him I swear to god I will ripe your god damn mother fucking head off. Don't even say his name because the next time you do your going to wish you were dead" Caroline let her go and looked towards Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah "if you want to hate me because of calling the cops the party fine, but-"

"Caroline" Tyler said with a growl shutting her up. She looked down at the floor but quickly recovered "I will not say this again talk about my son and I will beat the crap out of you." She said looking at the group expect Vicki, Damon and Klaus "And if you ever come near my son I will kill you" she said looking straight at Tyler.

"Caroline" Lexi said holding Isaac in her arms who lucky missed the thing "mommy" Isaac said looking at the group of people with a strange face "I'm sleepy I want to go home." He rubbed his eyes and Caroline took him in her arms "I know baby" he curled up in her arms resting his head on her shoulder asking "who are these people."

Klaus watched with a smile as Caroline with from a raging bitch to a concern mother under a second. He could tell she would give her life for him. Katherine obviously never seen Caroline in mommy mode.

"Some of mommy's very, very old friends" she said in taking the car keys out her purse with one hand holding him with the other. She looked up at Damon and Klaus who were actually smiling at her actions. Her and Damon dated for a while but after what happen at the party they broke up because she wasn't the 'same' he would say. When she found out she was Pregnant he told her that he would help her and love the baby, but she knew, she knew in her heart Damon wasn't the father of her son, but Tyler was. Damon stop talking to her because he certain she cheated on him, but part of him would always feel for Caroline that's why he never said anything when the group would talk about her. So after that him and her never talked but he would give her comfort smiles and what not. "I want to go home mommy" Isaac said hiding his face in Caroline's neck

"Okay baby let's go home" Caroline turn towards Lexi who gave her a small smile. "I'm going to the rest room okay" Lexi lied as Caroline walked out the grill with her son in arm.

* * *

"Why are you still here" Katherine said giving her as much sass as possible

"Shut up you two-bit whore I'm not here to talk to you, I don't even want to look at you so do us all a favor and leave" Katherine rolled her eyes and stomp to the restroom.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah asked clearly not scared of Lexi.

Lexi didn't give her a look before swinging her fist to hit Tyler in the jaw "fuck you asshole" Lexi said pushing Tyler to fall out of his chair to the floor picking up a drink letting it spill on his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rebekah yelled helping Tyler to his feet clenching his fist together. Lexi smiled and began walking away but little did she know was it would be Caroline who paid for her actions.

* * *

**what do you think?**

**What should happen next?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Will Caroline pay for Lexi's mistake of pinking Tyler? **

**Please review tell my what you think and please be nice.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all that commented it means a lot is gets me motivated to write faster so please keep up the reviews. **

**Also the names in ****_Italics_**** is Tyler's pick and the other is Klaus's pick**

**Spoiler Alert: KLAROLINE CHAPTER/ some daroline/ **

**Klaus and Tyler drama along with Tyler and Caroline drama **

**Caroline gets two new friends:)  
**

**IMPORTANT A/N: IM DELETING 5-7 and rewriting chapter for at the VERY end everything was happen to fast **

* * *

"Caroline" Klaus called out to her running towards her with a smile on his face

"hey Klaus. What's up?" She replied with a big smile like him.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how your were doing an apologize on my sister's group behalf they had no right saying that to you...I think you're a wonderful mother" Caroline blushed and hit his arm playfully

"thanks"

"Your sister..." Klaus said with a smile. Caroline felt jealousy rise up in the put of her stomach "what about her?" She tried to sound calmly but failed "she has one hack of a right hook." It took her some time to process what he meant but soon enough her eyes with wide

"oh my god did she hit you?" Caroline said with anger her sister had no right.

"What? No she knock that Tyler kid out his seat" he began to laugh "personally don't like the kid he seems sketchy"

"That makes two of us" she whispered under her breath

"What?" He said as they stop walking in front of the girls locker room.

"Nothing...I'll catch you later Klaus" she said too fast turning away but he stopped her by her hand. She looked down at their hands that were together

"See you in gym Caroline" he whispered leaning in Kissing her cheek.

Klaus walked away leaving Caroline dumbfounded "what just happened" she asked herself touching her cheek smiling. As soon as she walked into the locker room it fell silent

"Hey Care" Vicki said walking over to her "I'm sorry what happen at the grill yesterday" she look towards Rebekah, Elena, Katherine, and Bonnie "they were just being bitches."

Caroline smiled and nodded her head walking in the gym "okay girls and boys today were going to play dodgeball" the couch said "we need a team captain... Tyler and Klaus" she took a coin out "head Klaus chooses first; tails Tyler" she flip the coin and smiled "Klaus your up."

Rebekah didn't give him a chance to say anything before she started to walk over to him "I want Caroline" he said with a smile as big as Texas. Rebekah stop and looked straight at Caroline with hatred.

"_Rebekah_" Tyler's said

"Vicki" Klaus said

"_Elena_"

"Damon"

"_Katherine_"

"Trevor"

"_Hayley..._"

* * *

After they finish Klaus stood next to Caroline with a smile on his face

"What?" She asked amused

"Nothing you're just so beautiful" his heart fill with joy as he saw her cheeks turn red, and he was the one who caused it.

"Okay get ready set go" the couch yelled blowing her whistle. Caroline didn't move she stood still as balls began to fly.

Vicki throw one at Katherine's face jumping with joy only to get hit by Elena. A ball rolled to Caroline's feet and she picked it up throwing it at Elena. The ball hit her in the stomach causing her to fall and Vicki hugged Caroline "that's right bitches" Vicki said walking off the court followed by Katherine and Elena. After 10 minutes the only people who were left were on Klaus's team was

Klaus, Caroline, and Damon

On Tyler's team there was

Tyler, Rebekah and, Hayley.

Rebekah threw the ball at Caroline aiming for her face. Caroline blocked herself waiting for the ball to hit but it never did she looked up and saw Damon smirking at her. He caught ball causing Rebekah to get out. "Thanks" she said breathing heavily, but before he got to respond Tyler threw the ball at the side of his head.

Caroline looked towards Tyler who just smirked at her. She ran next to Klaus standing near him. Tyler and Hayley threw their balls at the same time straight at Klaus. He caught Hayley's but got knocked off his feet with Tyler's. This was it just her and Tyler left. She gulp down looking for a ball. "Wait" the couch said "get one ball" Tyler passed a ball and she put if in the middle of the line "okay get in starting place."

"Lexi" Tyler mouth towards her angrily. "Go" the couch yelled.

Caroline only made it half way before Tyler reached the ball first. He looked at her like if she was a meal and he was the predator.

Tyler whined his hand back throwing the bar as hard as he could right in her stomach causing her to fall in pain. "Caroline" Klaus yelled running towards her while Tyler's team cheered

"SHE CAUGHT THE BALL" Damon and Vicki yelled jumping up and down "she caught the ball we win" the team gave a victory dance as Tyler's team cheers died down.

"Caroline are you okay" Klaus asked putting her head on his lap brushing her hair out her face.

"Yea I'm fine" she sat up holding her stomach "that will bruise" she laughed only causing her to hurt more. She lifted her shirt to her stomach and saw it already started to bruise. Caroline looked up at Klaus to see his face a deep shade of red

"I'll be back love" he gently moved away from her walking towards Tyler grabbing his shoulder spinning him around "you didn't have to throw the ball that hard she is bruising already"

"Like I care" Tyler said rolling his eyes only causing Klaus to get mad.

"You're just mad because her sister punked you. you don't have to take it out on her"

"Dude get out my face and leave me alone I can do what ever I want to do" Tyler threaten

"Not if it's hurting Caroline no you can't" Klaus said stepping closer. Tyler pushed Klaus but he hardly moved. Klaus swung his fist hitting Tyler in the face right under his eye

"HEY, HEY BREAK IT UP" the couch yelled running over to Klaus whole sat on top of Tyler punching him while Rebekah begged him to stop. Caroline watched with a smile seeing Tyler get what he deserve.

"To the offices both of you"

* * *

Klaus sat in the chair not listening to what the principle had to say, he sat there thinking about Caroline 'I wonder what she thinks of me now' "Klaus" the principle called out to him.

"Yes, what?"

"I said Tyler's been suspended because he pushed you first but you have detention is that clear. You're new here don't give yourself a bad name, but other than that you are free to go."

* * *

Caroline waited in the parking lot for Klaus to tell him thank you, but also she needed to know why he did it.

"Hey" she looked up and smiled

"Hi Damon" she said nervously

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry for what happen at the grill It wasn't right for what they said" he rubbed the back of his neck smiling at her

"It's okay Damon you're not the one who said anything"

"I know that's the problem I should have...your son loves you and if your weren't or anything lease than a good mother I don't think he would be the way he is" Caroline smiled and hugged herself "he is cute" Damon said "just like me"

Caroline already knew where he was going with this conversation "Damon" she said softly looking down

"I know you said he isn't mine... but I wouldn't mind if he was" Caroline smiled and begun to cry. Damon pulled her and rested her head to his chest.

* * *

Tyler walked out the school seeing Damon hug HIS caroline he stomper over clearing his throat. He saw Caroline small, curvy, sexy body twitch at seeing him which caused I him to smile remembering when he got the chance to fuck her. She hated him ever swung which he didn't understand why but he looking being inside of her.

"hey can I speak to Caroline for a second" he asked Damon who had warned eyes "I just want to say I'm sorry"

Caroline gave Damon her best pleading eyes but somehow he still missed them and nodded walking off leaving her with this monster.

"what do you want?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"What's going on between you and Damon?" He asked jealous making her groan.

"nothing's going on between us" she said annoyed turn her back to face him.

"Don't turn you back on me" he grabbed her wrist turning her around.

"let me go Tyler"

"no" he grabbed her and shoving her into the back if his new car. "Stop" she yelled aS he closed the door Hovering on top of her. He ran his finger downs her face "shhh" he whispered "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" he took one last look at her as tears streamed down her face " stay saw at from other guys! Do you understand" she nodded quickly. He climbed out the Truck pull her oit by her hand tossing her out the car "glad we had this talk Caroline."

* * *

**what did you think? **

**what do you think will happen vs. what do you think should happen?**

**is there anything or anyone you would like me anything**

**please review **

**BTW: this story was inspired but the movie called SPEAK and a song called WHAT WOULD YOU DO? By Bastille at lease go see the song and you will see the whole idea if the son skits with out something's:) **

**okay I'm done talking or writing whatever this is counted as... anyway again please review and tell me what ever you want just don't be SO harsh. **

**AND I KNOW I DONT HAVE THE BEST GRAMMAR:(**


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOD I'm so ashamed to didn't proof read and it was just horrible I should be ashamed.**

**This is for the confusion. No he didn't Rape her again. I know it's hard to understand I forgot to edit my chapter so the end was just horrible and hard to understand. But he didn't rape her he just pushed her inside the car and threaten her to not have ANY kind of relationship with Damon and she thought he was going to rape her again but he said he wasn't going to hurt her and the tossed her out his car and drove away. Sorry of the confusion. **

Caroline was still shaken up from Tyler shoving her into the car. She didn't like it when he got under skin but he still found a way to. Even though she didn't want to she would have to stop talking to Damon maybe even Klaus.

She sat in her Isaac's room putting him to sleep when the door bell rang. That's odd she didn't remember inviting anyone over. It's not like she had anyone to invite over. Caroline closed his bed room door walking to the front door standing on her tippy toes looking out the peep hole, but she still couldn't see.

The door bell rang again and Caroline quickly opened the door afraid Isaac while wake up again. "Vicki" she said surprised.

Vicki's face was covered with smeared make up. Her eye liner and mascara was running everywhere. Vicki threw herself thought the door hugging Caroline before bursting back in to tears "I didn't know where else to go" she cried. Caroline rubbed Vicki's back in a friendly manner not knowing what else to do.

"It's fine Vicki. What's wrong?"

"Jeremy" she sniffed out.

"What about him?" Caroline instantly the wrist things popped in her head. Was he hurt? Was he missing? Was he dead?

"He doesn't want me to date him." Vicki ugly cried in Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline didn't know what to do. Her only relationship was with Damon and it was wonderful. Lexi walked in the room and stop seeing Vicki wrapped in Caroline's arms crying. Vicki's back was turn towards her so she mouth to Caroline 'what's going on'

'Jeremy' Caroline mouth back annoyed and Lexi instantly understood why. Katherine was the biggest bitch that mystics fall has ever seen. Well then again they never seen Lexi's and Caroline's anger reaches it's peak.

"Hey Vicki are you okay" Lexi said taking her arms away from around Caroline.

"I had to break up with Jeremy"

"What? Why did you have to?"

"Because he wanted me to?"

"Jeremy wanted you to break up with him" Lexi asked confused

"No" Vicki brushed out into tears some more

"Who? Vicki who made you break up with Jeremy?"

* * *

**so I kind of lost my muse for this story so pleases some ideas will help a lot because if not I'm might just end the story all together and just rush everything to end:(**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**So I'm keeping you kill me in a good way but I need help with it like ideas and what not:)also please go look at my stories blood sucking angel and sleeping with the enemy:) **

**i have new ideas for stories I always wanted to do so tell me your top 3 **

**1) Caroline is stuck in a abusive relationship looking for a way out. KLAROLINE**

**2) zombie apocalypse klaroline/daroline **

**3) klaus is a patient at the mental hospital where he meets Caroline and stefan the only to people who might be as messed up as him**

**4) klaus and Caroline hate each other's guts, but after they are given the will from the sudden death for their best friends klaus and Caroline must come together and raise newborn baby Rebekah. **

**5) x men- Caroline/rogue&phoenix- Klaus/gambit&cyclops (and the rest I will figure out later **

**6) Caroline Forbes is new to town and decides she wants to shake up her life but what happens when the only person who really under stands her is her teacher Klaus Mikaelson **


	7. Chapter 7

"Vicki, Who are you talking about" Lexi said grabbing her arm and shook her. "Answer me!"

Caroline bit her lip nervously walking over to Vicki touching her arm softly "I can't say." She cried. Caroline open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I have to go, I already said too much" Vicki grabbed her bag gathering everything together.

Caroline began she couldn't just let he walk out the door. Not after everything Vicki has just said. Her heart beat fasten and she gripped the wall. She looked towards Lexi who wasn't as worried, but she still also seemed frighten. Vicki ran towards the door and Caroline couldn't control herself before she yelled out "was it Tyler?" Vicki slowly turn to face Caroline with tears in her eyes. Lexi brought her hand to her mouth gasping.

"What?" Vicki's asked scared.

"Vicki I can help you we can get through this together just let me help you." Caroline grabbed her hands but Vicki pulled away.

"What do you know?" She yelled fixing her bag on her shoulder "you just someone who had a baby you haven't lived my life!" Lexi stepped up now angry but Caroline stood in front of her. "And your just someone who a abortion and haven't lived my life!" Caroline clenched her fist. She may not been a fighter, but once you brought Isaac all hell would break lose. "So please don't don't bring my son into this or you we see a side of me no one has." Vicki slowly nodded and gulped.

"I think it's time for me to go." Vicki ran out the house leaving Lexi trying to process what happened.

"Do you think...?" Lexi didn't finish her sentence but it was clear to understand what she was talking about. Before Caroline could answer she saw Isaac standing my the highway rubbing his eyes

"Mommy" he said with a yawn "who was that woman?" Caroline walked over to him and lifted him up in her arms. "Just a friend." Lexi watched Caroline with a smile thinking of her mom.

* * *

_"Caroline open the door" Liz yelled pounding on the bathroom door. No answer. _

_"Come on care open up!" Lexi begged hoping Liz wouldn't have to break down the door. Nothing it was still silent. Through the door hey heard small cried and that's all it took Liz to run right throw the door. _

_They see Caroline bawled up on the floor wearing sweat pants and a long sleeve. _

_She gripped something in her hand and it seems like she has cried for hours on in. "Caroline!" Liz said stomping in the restroom. "Don't think I have forgotten about the stun you pulled at the party! Calling the cops isn't a joke." Caroline said nothing as she looked at the tile on the floor "Caroline-" she mom yelled. _

_"It wasn't a game mom!" Caroline said quickly as her eyes filled up with tears. "I needed help" she began to cry. Caroline threw the stick towards the wall and let out a scream. Lexi bent down and picked it up. Her heart broke seeing the small little pink plus sign that would haunt Caroline's life forever. _

_"What is this?" Liz yelled snatching it out Lexis hand "Caroline how could you!" _

_"How could I?" She yelled back pointing at her chest "how could he?" Caroline began to scream and cry at the same time sending chills down lexis back. "I begged him to stop mom" Caroline pulled the ends of her hair punching the wall "I begged him mama but he wouldn't. He just won't stop." Lexi pushed past Liz taking Caroline in her be sisterly arms. _

_Liz held on to the wall and closed her eyes "who... Who was it?"_

_Caroline but her lip lowering her head. No one would believe it was Tyler because his parents were the mayors of town and would just pay people to keep quiet, and Caroline doesn't want them to look at her with the sad looks they were wearing now. "I...I don't know." Liz slide on the floor next to her and let her youngest daughter cry in the crook of her neck. _

* * *

"Why did you wait till after mom died to tell Tyler was the one who raped you?" Lexi asked suddenly as Caroline walked back into the living room from putting Isaac back to sleep.

"What?"

"Why wouldn't you say something about Tyler before?"

"No one would believe me...sure you and mom would, but think about it...his parents are the mayors of this town they could just pay everyone to shut up and we be the liars of the town. And mom wouldn't have her job anymore."

"What's stopping you now?" Caroline but her lip and struggled her shoulders.

"What he did was awful and well never forgive him but he gave me the best I could ever ask for."

* * *

Caroline sat in class lost in her thoughts. "Are your okay, love?" Klaus asked as he took the seat next to her. She seemed nervous.

"What? Yea." She bit her lip and looked at Vicki's desk that was 4 seats across from hers. Vicki didn't come to school today. Someone blocked her gaze of Vicki's desk and she looked up at the person and saw Tyler smiling at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and broke gaze looking at her happy teacher who just walked in the room.

"Okay class." Alaric their debate teacher smiled "I'm feeling happy so I'm going to let you pick your partner. Okay listen to how I say PARTNERS as in to people no groups of three." He brought out a bag and placed it on his desk.

Without realizing it Caroline's eyes went straight Klaus, and to her surprised his were on her. "Caroline Forbes will do me the honors of being my partner." She closed her eyes and a big smile went to her face. Her hand shot up cover her face as she began to laugh. "Don't do that." He complained grabbing the top of her hands and pushed them down. "Don't hide your smile. It's beautiful...you're beautiful."

Caroline's face heated up as she tried to process what he had just said. She tilted her head to the side and let out a small giggle. "Well Klaus Mikaelson I will love too be your partner."

"At last my life is complete." She giggle and hits his shoulder light, but to her surprised before she could pull away he grabbed her hand and held on her hand.

"Hey." A sick voice came from behind her "Caroline be my partner." She looked up and saw Tyler sending Klaus death glares.

"Sorry, mate." Klaus said sarcastically. "Were partners, so why don't you go asked someone like oh I don't know my sister...your girlfriend."

"Okay class you have your partners?" Alaric asked. Tyler walked over to Rebekah and grabbed her hand "yea." He said answering for everyone.

"Okay when I call your name tell me your partner and come grab a slip, but don't unfold it till I say. First off... Caroline Forbes."

"Klaus Mikaelson." She walked and grabbed a slip.

"Matt Donavan"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Katherine Gilbert."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Tyler Lockwood."

"Rebekah Mikaelson."

"...okay class in fold your papers."

Caroline doesn't know how exactly it happened, but she reach down to pick up her pencil from the floor, and Klaus being the gentlemen he is reached for it too. Their hands brushed and before Caroline could pull away Klaus entwine his hand with hers. Their seats were push together leaving little to know room between them. Their hands rest on each other's thigh and Caroline lean slight on to him. Of anyone were to see them they would think Klaus and Caroline were a real couple.

Not wanting to let go of each other Klaus grabbed one side of the paper and she grabbed the other pulling it out.

"Should abortion he illegal?" Klaus read out loud. Caroline's heart clenched and she shifted in her seat uncomfortable.

"Are okay, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

"Yea." She turn to face him causing their lips to brush. She leaned back quickly causing him to laugh. "I'm so sorry." Her cheeks brighten to red as she covered her face.

"It's fine, love." He put his hand under her chin and turn her head to face him. "I wouldn't mind if we did that again...only longer."

"You know class has dismissed." An angry Tyler said seeing everything that just played out.

Caroline stood up quickly forgetting her and Klaus's hands were together exposing them to Tyler.

"What's going on?" Tyler took a step forward and clenched his fist.

Caroline pulled her hand out of Klaus's picking up her books. "I have to go." Caroline quickly fled the class leaving Klaus and Tyler.

"So you and Caroline huh?" Tyler asked with venom.

"Yes." Klaus smiled then he began to frown. "No. I don't know I mean I like her-" Klaus stop mid sentence. Why was he telling this to Tyler. "Never mind." Klaus stood and began to walk out the class but Tyler stop him.

"Well what ever these feelings are have to stop." Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can not feel."

Tyler laugh and stared to walk away. He ran his hand down his face and stop at the door turn to Klaus. "It's not what I am to you, but what I am to Caroline." With that He walked away leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Vicki sat in the apartment room waiting for his return. He made her stay there if he got bored and needed entertainment. She felt disgust not only with herself, but for Caroline. She knew what Tyler did, but she never said anything. Tyler wouldn't let her.

"We have a problem." Was the first thing he said as he swung the door open. He didn't give her a chance to say anything before her tore off his shirt and pushed her back on to the bed. He griped her waist in anger as her kissed her neck. "He thinks he can take what is mine." He pushed her skirt up and undid his pants. "He is going to learn!"

Vicki stared into the ceiling knowing he was talking about Klaus and Caroline. She tried not to move to much because it hurt her more. "She's going to learn no one can replace me." He thrust into her roughly moaning Caroline's name. She didn't understand she loved Tyler with all her heart at first, and Caroline never sound any interest in him. She was love struck with Damon, but no matter how hard she tried it was always Caroline. "I need you to do something for me." He kissed her lips gentle being sweet with her. "I can't hurt Klaus because he is Rebekah brother, but I need you to ruin Klaus's and Caroline's relationship. Is that understood?" Vicki bit her lip and slowly nodded. She forgot about Rebekah and but the looks of it Tyler never hurt her. She was probably so e just to have under his arm.

"What do I tell Matt about me not being in school today?" She asked getting dress after Tyler had his release with her. No one knew he was the father of her unborn child he went around saying she was a whore, but for Caroline he once told Vicki he would gladly be Isaac's father.

"Tell him you were with your stoner buddies. Tell him whatever you want but leave me out of it as you better sure ass hell leave Caroline an out of it."

* * *

Klaus pace on her porch back and forth. "You know you can try the door bell." He turn and saw her sister Lizzie he thinks.

"Oh umm is Caroline home. Is this even her house?"

The girl laugh and he saw someone clinging on to her leg. "Yes she lives her with me and I'm her older sister Lexi." Ahh Lexi he thought... He was close.

"She went to a friend's house." Lexi said sticking her key into the door.

"Friend?" Klaus question. He thought he was her only friend other than Vicki.

"Yeah Damian... No wait Damon." She laughed. Klaus frown feeling his heart-break.

"Did she say about what?" Lexi turn to see the hurt in this guy eyes than she realized something. He was British, blue eyes, and red lips. "Smile." She demanded.

Klaus looked at her weird and gave the most weirdest smile ever. AND HE HAD DIMPLES. "Well she said she went to talk about this hot British guy name Klaus and guessing but the description she gave me and the way you look you are the that, and I quote 'send chills through my back and makes me was to twirl around like a princess in a meadow of flowers.'"

Klaus got red as he listen to the way Lexi stated the way Caroline talks about him. She liked him. Caroline actually liked him, but by the looks of it so did Tyler which was weird seeing the way her treats her.

He ran to his car smiling. "Where are you going?" Lexi yelled.

"To get the girl of my dreams." He yelled back jumping in his car pressing the has pedal to the floor. Lexi placed her heart over felt tears rise in her eyes. Caroline was getting the life she actually deserved, and it was going to be great.

* * *

Caroline sat on Damon's bed hugging her pillow. "Here's some water." He smiled handing her the glass and sat on his couch by the window. "So you and Klaus."

"I'm not going to lie Damon. I like him a lot and I think he likes me, but..." She stop and drunk her water.

"But what?" He walked over and sat in front of her.

"What if he is just some other guy who just wants to use me! I have a son Damon not everyone is okay with that." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Anyone that leaves you behind for someone else is a fool." Caroline tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stood up.

"I should go home Lexi probably has Isaac." She walked toward the door till he stop her.

"Was there something I could have done that could have made us better." Caroline but her lip and shook her head.

"I never cheated on you Damon...just know that."

"I hope you and Klaus make it." Caroline smiled pressed her lips on two finger and held it or towards him. He mocked her laughing when she did. Caroline walked out his room and out his house stopping at a bright pair of head light coming her way she shield her eyes.

"Caroline." She heard the person yelled and she knew it was Klaus's voice she just couldn't see him from the light.

"Klaus? What are you-" he ran over to her and grab the sides of her face kissing her softly. She wrapped her heads around his neck and kissed back with the same passion.

* * *

Damon watch from his bed room widow. Caroline finally got the guy and he was happy for her when if it wasn't him.


End file.
